The Wild Link
by Exiant
Summary: Link goes on an adventure that spans across the entirety of Hyrule. However, this Link isn't your typical solemn and quiet princess-saving hero, he is, well, wild! What shenanigans will he get himself into now?


**NOTE**

 **This story is basically sort of like a retelling of my playthrough through Breath of the Wild (with exaggerations and differences to spice up the story, of course) combined with actual storytelling.**

 **EDIT: I'm actually just gonna replay BOTW as I write this, adding both some form of authenticity to it with my own flare.**

 **Also, since I just recently came up with this idea, I've decided to make some chapters one-shot shenanigans to go along with the actual story, just shenanigans that Link goes through; completing shrines, finding** **korok seeds, meeting characters, maybe even stuff in the main quest, all that good stuff! Maybe even a cooking show, who knows...**

 **That's it for now, so go read.**

* * *

 _Link..._

 _Open your eyes..._

 _Open your eyes..._

 _Open your eyes..._

 _Wake up Link..._

The voice beckoned me to wake up, and so I did. The voice sounded familiar, nostalgic even, but I don't know whose it is or why she would call me now. I had great sleep.

A small obelisk had something glowing on top of it. _Intriguing_ , I thought. I went to examine it, and some fancy slate popped out.

 _That is a Sheikah Slate._

It _will help guide you after your long-_

Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'll just take it. The door slid open, and once out of the chamber, I was greeted by two chests. I opened them and revealed the garments of clothing. Trousers and a shirt, hmm... Oh well, shirts are for wusses! I put on the trousers and ran in circles, flapping my arms around. To my dismay, I got tired really quickly. Guess I'll just continue on.

 _Another pedestal,_ I thought.

 _Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way._

Hylia, that voice came outta nowhere! She sounded nice, though. I like her voice. I did what she said, which caused the giant doors to open, revealing light from the outside world.

 _Link... You are the light-_

 _Our light-_

 _that must shine upon Hyrule once again._

 _Now, go..._

I ran out to a cliffside that showcased one of the best views I have ever seen. Technically, that's the first view I've ever seen since I can't remember anything, but oh well. Suddenly, I have the sudden urge to climb everything. Wierd. I look to the left, then to the right, then back to that volcano in the distance, then- wait. Was that an old man? oh, nuh-uh, stranger danger! Stranger danger! That might be a pedophile right there! I may be amnesiac, but I certainly remember my age.

However, it seems like I don't have a choice. The only way down is to go through the old man. Luckily, a tree branch happens to conveniently be by the entrance to the supposed shrine I was in, so at least I'll have a way to protect myself against that possible fiend.

As I approach downhill, I spot an axe in the distance, past the old man. But I also saw a baked apple, so I dove for that instead.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON! I do believe that is my baked apple! You can't just go about taking whatever you please!" The old man said suddenly.

Surprised by the sudden voice, I took a look under his hood, and I see dark skin. Dark skin? Wait. IT'S GANON. Before I can attack him, he continued.

"Oho ho! Forgive me-I could not resist pulling your leg," he assured. Oh, he isn't Ganon. Guess I was just racist. Oops. He let me have his apple, so I accepted his kind gesture.

Wanting to know who he is, I asked: "Who are you?"

"Me? I'll spare you my life story. I'm just an old fool who has lived here, alone, for quite some time now," he answered. "I hope you'll permit me a question... If I may be so bold... Are you not chilly?" He asked. Chilly? Me? Hah! What a funny guy. However, now that I think about it, it kinda is chilly and the branch I have is making my back itch.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Answering a question with a question. That is fair enough," he said. This man and his vague and unrelated answers, he won't answer my questions! Wait I'm just being hypocritical.

He says that this is the Great Plateau, which according to legend, is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule. He got up and pointed to a temple, now overridden with vines and ruins.

"That temple there... Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom one hundred years ago, it has sat abandoned, in a state of decay. Yet another forgotten entity. A mere ghost of its former self," he explained.

He sat down and basked in the warmth of the fire. I notice a torch behind him and took it. He turned around and asked "You may have that torch, but may I ask... What are you going to use it for?"

Not really sure, I waved it around and jokingly replied: "To set things on fire!"

"That is rather... unnerving," he remarked. I thought about putting it back until he added: "You know, there are plenty of monsters in this area. That torch would make a good weapon if need be. However, do not swing it around without purpose. You must face your opponents and lock your sights on them!"

I simply shrugged as if saying ok and went on to explore the plateau. There are so many things to explore and interact with, there should be another chapter for my findings on this plateau if my adventures were to be documented! Wait, where did that analogy come from? That was stupid. Oh well. Time to explore!

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. This story will be updated, so follow and fav for updates!**

 **As I played and wrote at the same time, it was really fun somehow! Thx for reading!**


End file.
